Adrianne Palicki
Adrianne Palicki portrayed Bobbi Morse in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Most Wanted. Significant roles *Kara/Lindsey Harrison in Smallville (2004) *Jessica Geiger in Quintuplets (2004) *Judy Robinson in The Robinsons: Lost in Space (2004) *Jessica Moore in Supernatural (2005-2009) *Tyra Collette in Friday Night Lights (2006-2010) *Holly Rocket in Women in Trouble (2009) *Clare in Titan Maximum (2009) *Charlie in Legion (2010) *Holly Rocket in Elektra Luxx (2010) *Cat Thatcher in Lone Star (2010) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman in Wonder Woman (2011) *Toni Walsh in Red Dawn (2012) *Lady Jaye in G.I. Joe: Retribution (2013) *Vanessa Styles in From Dusk Till Dawn (2014) *Delia in Shoedog (2015) Quotes *"There’s fear in it too. I know if I play this character, I probably would never play another Marvel character. There’s different questions you have to ask, and you ask about that too. Where is this character going? All those silly fears that you get being locked into something, but I have to say working with this group of people has been amazing. These producers and show runners are fantastic and I trust them implicitly. Marvel’s been really fun to work with as well, so I’m looking forward to it and I hope it’s a long run for us." *"Bobbi Morse is another badass character. She was been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a bit… She gets along with the team very well." *"Absolutely – that Mockingbird with the Avengers was one of the things that was discussed when I was coming on for the part, and you know, we’ll see what happens. It’s such a nice world that we live in that crossover can happen so often now which in the past it never really did so, to see these worlds come together on the small screen and the big screen is really cool." *"They approached me and were interested in me for the role. Of course, I’m a huge comic book fan and have been forever. My brother’s a comic book writer. Playing an action hero is always exciting, but it was scary, because I was like, “I will never be able to play another Marvel character if I go forward in this role.” There was a lot of questions and a lot of weighing the options. The showrunners were very convincing. I’m glad that we all came together and I got to be this character." *"Absolutely. That’s the nice thing. It’s the first Marvel show that’s been on television and the crossovers have happened multiple times. I hope there is that potential for the character. Anything is possible in that world, which is wonderful." *"They explained to me what they were going to do in the first episode, which also worked for the dark hair situation. We used it to our advantage. I was so excited to see the arc. They explained to me a little bit of what’s down the line. It’s an exciting character." *"Bobbi uses her sexuality and her confidence to get whatever it is she wants. She’s also very able to adapt to situations very, very quickly, which is part of her power in manipulation. At the end of the day, she’s a really cool, funny, sweet character. She’s just a badass, ultimately." *"She gets along wonderfully with them. I got to work with Elizabeth pretty much the entire first episode I was in, and she’s one of my favorite people. I have to give these writers and producers so much credit, because in a world where it’s scarce to see female characters like this, they’ve brought in multiple strong female characters in one setting. It’s such an awesome thing for young women everywhere. You have every level: The one that kicks ass, the one that’s the brains. They’re all strong in different ways." *"Yeah, I had to definitely do a bit of training with the sticks. I’ve had martial arts training now and fight training, but bringing in a weapon is very different, especially since I’m used to using guns now. It’s been fun. It’s part of the excitement. I actually really like doing the stunts and learning new techniques and things of that nature. That’s part of the excitement of the character as well." *"That’s the thing that’s very similar about the two characters: they come from a martial arts background. They’re not necessarily superheroes, but they’re a part of the Avengers team. In that sense, they’re very similar, strong females. I love her as Natasha, a.k.a. Black Widow. There’s definitely a similarity between the two characters." *"That is up in the air still. She is part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. In episode 206, the world turns on S.H.I.E.L.D. because Hydra poses as them and attacks the U.N. All those story lines are still going; she’s just now a part of that world." *"There’s going to be a fun dynamic. A little bit like a ''Mr. and Mrs. Smith-type thing happening. It adds a little bit of levity and comedy to some very intense situations down the line. It’s fun. Getting to play with Nick is just so entertaining. It adds a little bit of a different dynamic to the show." *"''I think anything is possible with the past. It’s like that moment she has with Mack. They used to work together. They’re really old friends. What it is more than anything is to show she’s had a relationship with these people for a very long time." *"Nick is so fun and so funny! I think I laughed for a whole half of those tapes." *"It is a huge part of Mockingbird, of Bobbi Morse, so I’m hoping to see that relationship in the future. So whether it’s getting Jeremy Renner on the show, or otherwise, you can’t really deny that’s a huge part of her character..." Trivia *Adrianne was engaged to Captain America: Civil War stunt double Jackson Spidell. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Most Wanted cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast